Wildlife Preservation/Transcript
Roland: Oh, good. You're not dead. Lilith: That's his way of saying, Wow, you're a badass. I'm glad you're okay. Roland: Right. Sorry. We'd all be dead if it weren't for you. But we need a plan. Jack's getting closer and closer to digging up the Warrior, and we still don't know where he's got the Vault Key stashed. Angel: I can help you with that. Roland: You?! Dammit, we told you never to contact us again! Angel: Will you please just hear me out-- Lilith: Sure, let's listen to the crazy computer that just tried to kill us. Hey, remember that time she told us the Vault was full of loot? Angel: It's with me! I'm charging the Vault Key! Roland: ... Continue. Angel: The Key naturally charges itself once every two hundred years. Jack is patient, but he's not that patient -- he's been using my power to forcibly charge the Key with Eridium. If you find me, you find the Vault Key. Angel: The Vault Key is housed in my AI Control Core atop Thousand Cuts. It's protected by three impassable security hurdles. Angel: The first is a competitor deterrence field that will obliterate any non-Hyperion entity passing through it. Lilith: Competitor deterrence field? What, like, a death wall? Angel: It is a field of pure thermosonic energy programmed to atomize any unauthorized personnel. Roland: So, yeah. A death wall. Angel: Beyond that lies the second hurdle: a defense bunker outfitted with the most high-tech weaponry Hyperion can afford. Roland: That doesn't sound good. Angel: Past the bunker, you'll have to get through the final hurdle: a door that will only open for Handsome Jack. Lilith: Well that sounds even worse. Angel: This will be your only opportunity to steal the Vault Key and stop Jack from controlling the Warrior. I'm out of time -- do what you will, but promise me this: no matter what happens, do NOT allow Lilith into my chambers. Lilith: What the hell's that supposed to mean? Roland: If she was luring us into a trap, she would have made it sound a little bit possible. Lilith: If we're taking that bitch down, I'm coming -- trap or not. Roland: If anyone's going to shut her down, it has to be you, soldier. Head to the Hyperion Preserve -- I think I know how to get past the first hurdle. (Mission objectives update: Go to Wildlife Exploitation Preserve) (Vault Hunter fast-travels to The Highlands from where he enters the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve.) Roland: I bet your friend Claptrap could get through that Hyperion forcefield. He's out of date, though -- he'll need a software upgrade. Mordecai should have what you need. He's camped out near the Preserve -- think he needs your help with something. (Mission objectives update: Find Mordecai, Get Claptrap upgrade) (Vault Hunter makes his way to Casa de Mordecai.) Mordecai: Hey, over here. Mordecai: Hey, I heard about Sanctuary, you alright? Sorry I missed the action. I saw some Hyperion movement out in Tundra Express, so Bloodwing and I checked it out. Didn't realize we were walking into a trap. Bloodwing gave me time to get away, but... the bastards grabbed her. Brought her here. Mordecai: Roland ECHO'd ahead. All my data's on a chip in my bird Bloodwing's collar, including your Claptrap upgrade. But some Hyperion jackasses nabbed her and took her into the Preserve over there. I'm glad you're here -- I've been scoutin' the place for the last half-hour, and it looks like at least a two-man job. If you can get inside through the shipyard, I can give you support and lead you to Bloodwing. You get my bird, you get your Claptrap upgrade. (Mission objectives update: Infiltrate shipping yard, Rescue Bloodwing) (Vault Hunter starts making his way to the dockyard down below.) Mordecai: I'll provide support, just like in Tundra Express. Mordecai: Jack makes me laugh. He kidnapped Bloodwing so I'd start pissin' my pants and makin' threats that if anything happens to my bird, I'll blah-blah-blah, but... Blood and I have been through a lot. I know my girl can handle herself. (Vault Hunter approaches and tries to open the dockyard gate ...) Robotic Voice: Unauthorized access detected. Releasing loaders. Mordecai: Ah, crap. They're chuckin' loaders at ya? Damn -- aghhh, gimme a second to think of something. Mordecai: Okay, I got an idea. If you cripple some of those loaders, but don't kill 'em, they'll have to open the door to send reinforcements. (If the Vault Hunter destroys a loader ...) Mordecai: Don't go for the kill! Just cripple 'em! Mordecai: Just wound 'em, don't kill 'em! The reinforcements won't show up otherwise. Mordecai: Hey! Try not to kill 'em. You'll need a pile of wounded bots to call out the surveyors. Mordecai: Don't kill 'em -- you need 'em to ask for repairs! Mordecai: Just cripple 'em, don't kill 'em! Otherwise you'll NEVER get in! Mordecai: If you kill 'em, they can't call for repairs and the door won't open! Just wound 'em! (When the Vault Hunter cripples one of the loaders, one or more of the messages below can be heard.) Mordecai: You wounded that one, now move onto another loader! Mordecai: Great job! Now leave that one alone and gimp a few more. Mordecai: Good! Now forget about that loader and cripple some others. Mordecai: Good going! You gotta cripple some others now. Mordecai: Keep it up! You need to damage a few more loaders. (Vault Hunter cripples more loaders.) Robotic Voice: Loaders damaged. Deploying reinforcements. Mordecai: Heh, groovy -- the door's open now. Get inside and find Bloodwing. (Alternate situation where the Vault Hunter kills all loaders w/o crippling them ...) Mordecai: Woah woah woah, hold up -- the door just... opened. That's weird... why would Jack let us into the Preserve? Head on in, I guess... but cuidado, amigo. (Vault Hunter kills reinforcements and enters the dockyard.) Mordecai: Bloodwing should be in the holding cells at the other end of the facility. You find her, you'll find your Claptrap upgrade. (Mission objectives update: Find holding cells) (As the Vault Hunter drops down into holding pits.) Mordecai: Welcome to the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. Jack says he built this place to promote science and discovery and whatever-the-hell, but it's BS. They're just using slag to experiment on every creature they can find. You gotta get Bloodwing outta there. Handsome Jack: Oh, hey, you're in the Preserve. I was gonna do this whole thing where I'd lure you in here and kill you, but you just -- you just kinda showed up! Thanks for saving me the trouble, kiddo! As the Vault Hunter fights his way across the grasslands ...) Dr. Patricia Tannis: Slag mutation is a volatile, brutal science that flies in the face of human ethics. Needless to say, I am extremely interested in it. Get me some samples of the slag serum Hyperion is using on the wildlife. (Bonus task Collect slag samples: 0/10 added.) (Vault Hunter enters the Specimen Maintenance area.) Mordecai: Bloodwing should be in one of these cells. Don't worry about the uglies in the other ones -- they can't get to you. Just get to Bloodwing and you'll have what you need to upgrade Claptrap and get through that death wall. (Mission objectives update: Find Bloodwing) (Vault Hunter opens the gate to and enters the Bloodwing's Enclosure.) Mordecai: Did ya find her? She okay? (Vault Hunter finds Bloodwing's feather on the ground.) Handsome Jack: Looking for Bloodwing? Oh, I moved her a few hours ago. Somewhere a little more... dramatic. Mordecai: Bloodwing ain't there? Dammit -- Jack's playin' games with us. Waitaminute, waitaminute... I'm seein' some commotion in the Observation Wing. Maybe they moved her there. Just keep pushin' through the Preserve, amigo. As the Vault Hunter leaves the Bloodwing's Enclosure ...) Handsome Jack: Hey -- you know what I just remembered? It's feeding time. (Forcefields on holding pens go down releasing all the animals kept in there.) (Vault Hunter keeps pushing through the Preserve ...) Handsome Jack: I had my boys build the Preserve to research the full applications of slag. See, it's not just an elemental damage type -- if you know how to use it, slag has... lots of applications. (Vault Hunter enters the Observation area ...) Mordecai: If I know Bloodwing, they're gonna have the biggest badass they can find protectin' her. Shouldn't be a problem for you, but just a heads-up. (If Vault Hunter collects all 10 slag samples ...) Dr. Patricia Tannis: You've found the slag samples? Fantastic! Leave them with Roland once you finish whatever irrelevant thing you are doing right now. (Vault Hunter takes the elevator down into the Observation Wing.) Handsome Jack: Want Bloodwing back, huh? Shame -- I've been doing some really interesting Eridium experiments with her. Hate to see her go, but heck with it. (Underground sylo doors sliding away, slag vapor rising from within ...) Handsome Jack: She's all yours. (Title card: Slagged Bloodwing) Mordecai: Oh my god... Handsome Jack: Just give it up, kiddo. Bloodwing's got ALL the elements at her disposal! Fire! Electricity! Corrosion! Slag! And... ah, damn, I forgot the last one. What the hell was that, again? Mordecai: Goddammit! Just... just weaken her and I'll hit her with a tranq! Roland: I'm sorry, soldier, but you gotta beat Bloodwing down. Do what you can to save her, but if you can't... she's got what we need to get into Control Core Angel and grab the Vault Key. That's what matters here. (Mission objectives update: Weaken Bloodwing) (Bloodwing gets ready to attack ...) Handsome Jack: Fire! Handsome Jack: Right, fire... what else is there? (Each time Bloodwing is about to attack the vault Hunter, one or more of the messages below is heard ...) Mordecai: Watch her claws! Mordecai: She's comin' for ya -- look out! Mordecai: She's bringin' out her claws -- watch it! Mordecai: Get outta the way -- she's gonna divebomb! Mordecai: She's divebombing! MOVE! Mordecai: She's diving, look out! Mordecai: Back up, she's slamming the ground! Mordecai: She's gonna dive -- get away! Mordecai: Agh, she's got her sights on you! MOVE! (As the Vault Hunter fights Bloodwing ...) (Every now and then, Mordecai will inform the Vault Hunter about supplies ...) Mordecai: Hey, I'm sendin' you supplies. (Bloodwing attack the Vault Hunter with fire-bombs and breathing fires at him.) Mordecai: Holy god, is she breathing FIRE?! Mordecai: She's belchin' fire again! Jeezus! Mordecai: This is gonna be fine... just gotta tranq Bloodwing, get her back to Sanctuary, and... I dunno, maybe Zed can patch her up! Mordecai: Listen to me, girl! The Vault Hunter's your friend -- STOP FIGHTING 'EM! Handsome Jack: Electricity! Handsome Jack: Electricity... slag, fire, electricity, corrosion's coming up next -- what am I forgetting? Mordecai: You're gonna regret ever dragging Bloodwing into this, Jack! You're gonna watch her tear your throat out! Handsome Jack: Heh-heh. That's cute. Mordecai: Watch the electricity! Mordecai: Goddammit, Jack! You better pray Bloodwing makes it outta this! Mordecai: Calm down, Blood! Take it easy! Mordecai: She's charged with electricity, watch out! Handsome Jack: Corrosion! Handsome Jack: Corrosion... yeah, I remember that one... Come on, what is left? (Vault Hunter keeps shooting at Bloodwing, her health goes very low ...) Mordecai: I'm loadin' the tranq dart! Tranquila, Blood -- this won't hurt, I promise! Mordecai: Okay. She's still alive. Get the microchip from her collar, and we can get her back to Sanctuary. (As the Vault Hunter approaches downed Bloodwing and takes the Claptrap's upgrade from her collar...) Handsome Jack: Oh, now I remember! EXPLOSIIIIIIVE! (Bloodwing's collar explodes killing her instantly.) Mordecai: NOOOOOOO! Handsome Jack: THAT is why you don't screw with me. You and your little friend Mordecai turn yourselves in, or that dumbass bird is just the beginning. Mordecai: GODDAMMIT, JACK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! Roland: I'm sorry about Bloodwing, soldier, but we've gotta keep moving. Get that software upgrade to Claptrap, and we'll be able to get through the security field leading to Control Core Angel. (Mission objectives update: Deliver upgrade to Claptrap) (As the Vault Hunter leaves the Observation Wing ...) Handsome Jack: Oh, where the hell is... argh, I had a violin somewhere, I was gonna play it all sarcastically... goddammit, it was gonna be awesome. BLAKE! WHERE'S THE BLOODY VIOLIN?! (Vault Hunter makes his way to the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve exit.) Handsome Jack: Whohohohoah -- you didn't think you were gonna get out of here ALIVE, did ya? Robotic Voice: Intruder in range. Deploying reinforcements. (Number of loader being moonshot into the area ...) Mordecai: Vault Hunter... get down. (Mordecai starts hitting loaders with explosive rounds, one-shot killing them ...) Mordecai: DIE, ASSHOLES! SCREW YOU! SCREW YOU! VETE AL DIABLO, YOU SONS OF BITCHES! (Vault Hunter fast-travels back to Sanctuary.) Handsome Jack: Alright, sweet, sweet, found it. Alright. This is a song for Mordecai's stupid bird. In E. (Horrible screeching violin playing is heard.) Handsome Jack: Alright, y'know what, screw you, it woulda been HILARIOUS if I'd found it earlier. Shut up! (Vault Hunter heads over to and downloads the upgrade to Claptrap.) Claptrap: Buddy?! What the HELL are you do-do-do-do-- Claptrap: --oo-ho-HOO! Holy skagsack -- I'm INVISIBLE! This is -- you -- I can't... Minion: GIMME FIVE! Oh, right. Claptrap: You've earned it! Roland: Great. Claptrap can get us through the Angel's security field now. Come on back -- we may have a way past the bunker. Claptrap: Come on, right here! Up top! Don't leave me hangin', bro. Don't make this awkward. Well, mission failed. It's awkward now, huh. I made it weird. Still, you know what'd make you feel better? A high-five from your buddy Claptrap! Just imagine it: the sharp smack of hand against hand, the feeling of accomplishment, of brotherhood -- okay, I'm making it weird again. Sorry. Okay, how about this: I'll count to three. If you haven't high-fived me by the time I get to three, I'll assume you don't want a high-five. Ready? One. Two. Three! Okay, the three count was a dumb idea. You clearly want to high-five me, you're just not sure how. I understand! Fear not, though -- you need only smack my hand, and bam! High-five complete. Okay. Ready? Go! (Vault Hunter high-fives Claptrap.) Claptrap: That's what I'm talking about! (Vault Hunter heads over to Crimson Raiders HQ.) Lilith: Bloodwing. Damn. Roland: Yeah. Lilith: Remember, ah... remember that time Mordecai got shot in the shoulder, and he just hid behind cover and threw Bloodwing out to face those bandits on his own? Roland': Heh. Yeah. Lilith: And Bloodwing just flew around in circles, not attacking anybody? And Mordecai was screamin' at him "what are you doin', you coward, get to killin', blah blah blah." and finally Mordecai stood up, out of cover-- Roland': And Bloodwing went screaming down into the fray and killed all thosee bandits in a half second. He wanted Mordecai to see him do it. Wanted to make him proud. Lilith: And Mordecai was happy as skag in slag, kissin' his beak, scratchin' his neck... Roland': Yeah, which woulda been cute, if Bloodwing hadn't been covered in entrails. Mordecai: Rrrghh... SHUT UP ALREADY! (Vault Hunter turns in the mission to Roland.) Roland': I'm sorry about Bloodwing, soldier. But there's still more to be done if we're gonna reach Angel and get the Vault Key. Category:Transcripts